Mujeres Saiyajins
by Sloyla
Summary: Las chicas Z estan artas de q sus maridos salven el mundo y toman una decision al respecto ... que ocurrira? PD: este fic le subi hace ya un año o mas, solo q con el nik d Diore, leer mi perfil y sabreis lo q ocurrio o


Mujeres Saiyajins

Era un amanecer como otro cualquiera en CC. , Trunks dormía todavía en su habitación todo desparramado por su cama, casi en el suelo y con un hilillo de baba cayéndole por la boca, mientras tanto en el dormitorio principal, una hermosa mujer de cabellos morados azulados dormía placidamente en el pecho del hombre que amaba, de ese hombre ( NA/ si, ese pedazo de hombre que hace que se nos caiga la baba a todas, jijiji), que la hizo sentir mujer y que la hace sentir mujer todas las noches y todas las mañanas ( quien fuera Bulma XD), y por supuesto esa mañana no iba a ser menos, Bulma se despertó, y muy despacio fue subiéndose encima de Vegeta, besándole en el dorso, ese dorso desnudo tan bien formado gracias al duro entrenamiento. El susodicho, se fue despertando poco a poco, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara d Bulma, esos profundos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, entonces Vegeta torció una sonrisa algo picara y sin que Bulma pudiera evitarlo este dio una media vuelta haciendo que cambiaran posiciones, ahora era Vegeta esta él encima. Se empezaron a besar apasionada y locamente, Vegeta ya estaba por quitarle el camisón a Bulma cuando...

- puffff - un profundo golpe sonó acompañado de un grito d dolor, Bulma y Vegeta se levantaron rápidamente y fueron directos a la habitación de Trunks, al entrar la situación era algo cómica, Trunks se había caído d la cama y se había hecho una especie de capullo con las sabanas, Bulma y Vegeta soltaron una risita, a la vez que iban a ayudar a su hijo que no podía salir

- pero Trunks, como has hecho esto?

- no lo se mama, ayúdame, uh, no puedo salir de aquí, uff

- ya está cielo, bueno parece que hoy nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para despertarnos, jejeje, en fin, aprovechare para hacer el desayuno, Trunks cielo vete preparando para el cole

- si mama - decia Trunks mientras se iba al cuarto de baño a lavarse, Bulma se agacho a recoger las sabanas que habia tirado su hijo, cuando d repente Vegeta se le acerco por detras y la agarro de la cintura

- y nuestro "desayuno", que pasa con el "desayuno"?- preguntaba Vegeta

- ay Vegeta, mañana tendrás doble ración, no te preocupes, anda, vamos a ducharnos - decia Bulma guiñándole un ojo

- si, creo que eso me saciara

así ambos se fueron a " prepararse" para un nuevo día, después de una " ducha rápida" Bulma fue a preparar el desayuno para sus dos saiyajins, después, cada uno fue a sus respectivas tareas, Bulma y Trunks fueron a buscar a Goten para ir al colegio en el aero-car y Vegeta se fue derecho a la CG.

Ya era la una del mediodía, Vegeta seguía en la cámara de gravedad cuando su estomago reclamo comida, entonces nuestro amado príncipe saiyajin salió todo sudoroso y fue a ducharse, en eso, Bulma y Trunks acababan de llegar del colegio

- bueno Trunks vete a lavar las manos que voy a hacer la comida

- si mamita

La hora d la comida paso como siempre, Vegeta engullendo alimentos, Trunks contándole a su madre lo que habia pasado en el colegio ( a la vez que engullía porque no debemos olvidar que el chiquillo es un saiyajin) y Bulma escuchando las palabras d su amado hijo y viendo a ambos engullir y engullir montones y montones de comida como si nada, después Bulma y Trunks se pusieron a recoger los platos mientras Vegeta se fue a echarse la siesta en el gran sofá del salón principal. (NA: vale sé que Vegeta no se suele echar la siesta pero bueno, por un día que se la eche no se va a morir no? )

La tarde continuo tranquila, Trunks realizo los deberes que le habían mandado en el colegio ( NA: como era verano solo tenia cole por la mañana), Bulma estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en una cámara secreta y Vegeta como siempre en la CG.

La máquina en la que estaba trabajando Bulma era nada mas y nada menos que una máquina saiyajin, si, una máquina que transforma a cualquiera ( de cualquier raza) en saiyajin, y ...¿ por qué estaba Bulma haciendo eso, pues porque era algo que habian planeado las mujeres ( Chichi (o Milk como la llamen ustedes), C 18 ( aunque a esta no le hace falta, pero ella colabora -), Videl y Bulma), ya estaban hartas de que sus maridos se jugaran la vida cada vez que un villano aparecía en la Tierra y querían ayudar así que la única manera que veían era esa, además seria divertido eso d tener cola y poder volar.

Bulma y las chicas no querían que los hombres se enteraran porque sabían que dirían que no, así que pensaron que seria una bonita y divertida sorpresa.

La hora d la cena fue igual que la d la comida, Trunks le preguntaba a su madre sus dudas y esta se las aclaraba y Vegeta seguía engullendo comida ( Trunks también), cuando terminaron, Trunks fue a ver un poco la tele, Vegeta (NA: POR RARO que OS PAREZCA) también fue a ver la tele mientras, Bulma recogia la cocina, después nuestra amiga se fue derecha al laboratorio a seguir con sus " deberes ".

Después de casi dos horas trabajando, Bulma apago el ordenador y salio del laboratorio para ir al comedor a ver la tele un rato, se llevo una sorpresa pues Vegeta y Trunks seguían viendo la tele y encima estaban viendo "Crónicas Marcianas", donde estaban discutiendo acerca de la bruja Lola y Pocholo, como invitado estaba Pocholo y la bruja Lola (obviamente ... U¬.¬) y Carlos Latre imitando a la bruja Lola (ooopppssss perdón, jejeje, creo que me salí un poco d la historia, lo siento !), en fin como iba diciendo, estaban los tres viendo la tele, Trunks estaba encima de su madre, tenia la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, a la vez Bulma tenia su la suya en el pecho de Vegeta.

Estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de la hora, Bulma se lo estaba pasando genial ya que poca veces tenian momentos familiares como ese, pero era tan tarde que Trunks se quedo dormido en brazos de esta, cuando Bulma se dio cuenta le dijo a Vegeta que era muy tarde y que se fueran a dormir todos ya , Vegeta apago la tele y acompaño a Bulma a acostar a Trunks, despues se fueron ambos a dormir. ( o a tomar el "postre" de la cena !)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


End file.
